AS-30
Design The first AS-30 was a development of the 1960s Nord AS-20 to allow both an increase in range and a much larger warhead, and is almost identical to the earlier AS-20 in design. The AS-30 has four large steeply swept-back fins like those on the AS-20, cruciform in cross-section around the midsection of its body. But because of its larger size, the AS-30 in addition has four smaller fins at the rear of the missile body to increase stability in flight. The AS-30 has a two-stage solid fuel rocket motor, a short burn time booster section which is exhausted through two large nozzles located mid-way between the rear edge's of the large fins, and a longer burn time sustainer, which exhaust at a nozzle located at the back-center of the missile body. As with the AS-20, the AS-30 uses a simple MCLOS guidance with the pilot aligning the flares located near the missile's rear with the target and controlling the missile in flight after launch with a small joystick sending steering commands to the missile via a radio link. The steering commands steer the missile back to the line-of-sight by thrust vectoring by the movement of one of four metal vanes around the sustainer nozzle. The missile's internal gyro gives the missile command unit the correct position of the missile in flight, so each of the four thrust vanes can actuate at the correct time to steer the missile back to the correct flight path. AS-30L The AS-30L is a French short-to-medium range air-to-ground missile which employs laser homing guidance. The AS-30L was a development of the earlier 1970s AS-30 missile, which uses MCLOS guidance via a radio command link between the aircraft to the missile. The only difference between the AS-30 and AS-30L is their guidance systems. In appearance, the earlier AS-30 has a sharp nose and the AS-30L has a slightly blunted nose. The AS-30L is employed for attacking targets which require a high degree of precision to engage effectively, but are also potentially dangerous enough to necessitate a longer-distance "stand off" attack profile to reduce the danger to the aircraft and pilot to ground based anti-aircraft defences. The missile has a range of 3 to 11 kilometers, carries a 240 kilogram warhead, and claims a 1-meter CEP with either airborne or ground-based laser designators. Operational life The AS-30L was deployed by French SEPECAT Jaguar aircraft during Operation Desert Storm in Iraq and Operation Deliberate Force in Bosnia, with roughly 60 missiles being launched. It was proven highly effective and accurate, with a claimed hit rate of 97%. The AS-30L was deployed by French Super-Étendard aircraft during Operation Harmattan in Lybia. At that time it was no longer in service with the Armée de l'Air. Variants ;AS-30: Initial production variant using MCLOS guidance via a radio command link. ;AS-30L: The AS-30 with LASER guidance. Operators ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; References and notes http://www.fas.org/man/dod-101/sys/missile/row/as30.htm, Federation of American Scientists Category:Air-to-surface missiles of France Category:Air-to-surface missiles